


A Ring Returned

by Igenlode Wordsmith (Igenlode)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenlode/pseuds/Igenlode%20Wordsmith
Summary: Together, they dig a grave.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Ring Returned

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at a drabble: a story of exactly one hundred words, no more and no less.

It would have to be a shallow grave. Raoul brought the pickaxe down wearily yet again, and when Christine laid small hands to the shovel he had not the strength to stop her.

This, then, was the true start of their marriage, this shared selfless labour, and not the quick patter of the priest; the bride would not gain a ring, but return one.

Erik was some days dead, he thought, but the sunken features were no more ghastly than in life, and he had closed the eyes before they could trouble Christine. And with that death, life could begin.


End file.
